


Merle's Fur Coat

by celticheart72



Series: The Story of Merle [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This was a one shot done for a TV Trope challenge. This one is based on the TV Trope Sexy Coat Flashing. It’s set about 3 years prior to the first chapter of A Hard Man To Love when Merle was still drinking and getting high. Just a short little bit of sexy backstory.I do not own any of TWD only my own original characters and ideas.





	Merle's Fur Coat

Merle had no idea what the heck Grace had been thinking in getting him a brown plaid hat and that ridiculous brown fake fur coat to wear for Halloween. They’d gone to Daryl and Carol’s Halloween party as a pimp and a sexy cop and as soon as they’d gotten home he’d tossed that damn coat into the bottom of their closet. The hat he thought he might hold onto and had decided to wear it while he was out picking up parts for the work he was doing on a friend’s motorcycle. He was getting paid in half cash, half weed so he was pretty enthused about getting the job done. When he walked into the town’s only auto parts store (that also doubled as a hardware store) he grinned at Bob, the owner.

“See ya got a new hat there Merle. Looking sharp,” Bob flashed a toothy grin at him.

“Yeah, Gracie got it for me ta wear with some stupid fake fur coat fer Halloween last night,” Merle told him, he was going to be sullen about that damn coat for awhile.

“What’d Grace dress up as?” The old man raised a questioning eyebrow and leered.

“Better keep that shit ta yerself Bob, I ain’t got no problem kickin’ yer god damn ass all over this store for thinkin’ ‘bout my woman like that,” Merle snarled at him making Bob roll his eyes.

Bob was 65, plenty old enough to be Grace’s father, and at least while Merle might have been 47 he couldn’t say he was old enough for Grace to be mistaken for his daughter.

Merle went around the shop getting all the parts he needed, then went over to the grocery store and picked up some beer and a bouquet of the lilies he knew Grace liked before heading home. When he got to the house he saw Grace’s little Beetle in the driveway and figured he must have forgotten she had an early shift at the hospital. Beer drinking might have to wait until after dinner. He tried, he really did, to be sober for a few hours whenever Grace was home in the evening or had a day off. She loved him no matter what but he knew he was hard to deal with when he was drunk or high.

When he walked in the front door the house was quiet so he stuck the beer in the fridge, put the lilies in a vase with some water, and walked out the sliding glass door to the backyard. Grace wasn’t out there or down by the creek. Turning back around he went back into the kitchen and found Grace standing at the entrance to the hallway in a pair of strappy red high heeled shoes, her strawberry blonde hair falling in soft curls over her shoulders, her lips pained the same red as her shoes, and she was wearing that God damn fur coat she’d gotten him. He rubbed his thumb over his chin as he stood there speechless for a minute.

“Merle?” She purred at him, lifting one foot and running it up the inside of her other calf.

“Yeah Angel?” Merle finally managed as he watched that foot slide further up to her knee.

“Do you think this coat looks good on me?” Grace asked in a sultry voice.

He felt his cock twitching behind the zipper of his jeans and all he could do was nod.

“You sure?” She asked with a smile of those red lips.

Another nod.

“Maybe it looks better like this?” Dropping the coat off her shoulders it fell around her feet leaving her standing there in a sheer black lace bra and what was probably the tiniest pair of black lace panties he’d ever seen.

“Fuck yeah it does,” he found his voice and strode up to her, grabbed her by the ass, and lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She giggled as he licked the side of her neck “I told you I’d find a way to get you to like that coat.”

“God damn right you did!” He growled at her as he walked them back to their bedroom. That stupid fur coat was getting hung on the back of the damn bedroom door after this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
